


your moonlight

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Cheesy, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Side pairing XiuBaek, just soft chensoo :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: kyungsoo meets someone special under the bright moonlight.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Little Prince Fest_Round Three





	your moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #DKS-19-063  
> Prompt: Bistro owner Kyungsoo keeps having one customer who comes in after closing tIme. At first, he took the mysterious customer in out of pity, then for his exorbitant tip, and slowly just out of the fact that Kyungsoo enjoys his company - Even though Kyungsoo is sure he's some kind of mob boss.
> 
> A/N: i hope you guys enjoy this story hehe

“Go home, hyung. I’ve got it here,” Kyungsoo pats Minseok’s back as he goes to the kitchen to clean up.

“You sure, Soo? We still have 10 minutes before closing.”

“Yes.” Minseok only nodded his head, before thanking him and wishing him a good night as he grabbed his bag and left the bistro.

_The Little Prince_ is Kyungsoo’s _baby_. Not in the literal sense, but it still feels like it. He opened this bistro just a year ago, and he’s very lucky that it has been doing extremely well thus far. Maybe it’s the food, maybe it’s his staff that he is always so grateful for, or maybe it’s just a superb location. Majority had said it was the first one, but Kyungsoo is always humble about his cooking and thinks he can always improve.

He has about 3 servings of his dinner specialty of the day, so he starts to pack them up with the intention of giving it to his next door neighbours, when the bell at the front door suddenly sounded, signalling a new customer. The clock tells him it’s 10pm, right when the bistro closed, but Kyungsoo goes out to greet said customer; it was his fault he didn’t lock the doors in time anyway. Hopefully, they accepted whatever Kyungsoo had in hand now or they’re out of luck.

“Hello, welcome to The Little Prince. Unfortunately, we only have steak and cheesy potatoes right now on the menu.” The stranger was a little shocked at Kyungsoo’s sudden presence, but nods anyway, “Not fussy.”

“How would you like your steak done?”

“Medium.”

“Okay, coming right up.” Kyungsoo walks to the door to lock it first before going into the kitchen to plate up the last serving that he didn’t pack up yet.

“Wait, why did you lock the door?” The stranger seems on edge, but Kyungsoo only reassures him, “Because it’s closing time.” He brings out the plate quickly, nicely heated up and arranged, before putting it in front of the customer.

“Are you sure I can stay? You did say you were closed after all.”

“Yeah, if it’s just you, it won’t kill me,” Kyungsoo gives his best (tight) smile, “Want any drink?” Stranger looks at the drink selection and answers, “Coke.” The bistro owner gets it for him and the stranger smiles, “I meant the drug.”

“If I had the drug, I wouldn’t be here right now. Probably living in a mansion somewhere,” Kyungsoo jokes.

The stranger chuckles and pops the tab, “You’re funny. Cute too. Single?”

“U-uh…” Kyungsoo wasn’t expecting that very straightforward statement, so naturally flustered, he struggled to find an answer.

“Would you like to accompany me?” Stranger asks smoothly, and the next thing Kyungsoo knows is he’s sitting across from him.

“My name’s Jongdae. Yours?”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Owner?”

“Yes.”

“Man of very few words.” Jongdae finally digs into his steak and moans, “This is fucking good. Did you cook it?”

Kyungsoo nods, “I could say the same for you too.”

“Huh?”

“When you came in… you’re a man of few words too.”

The customer chuckles, “I was just a little tired there, but with this amazing food, I’m better. Sure, I could be one too, but now I’m not, right?” Kyungsoo watches the man eat for the next two minutes, before he snaps out of it. Standing up, he rearranges the chairs on top of the table and quickly hears some screeching from the other. “Let me help. I’m the reason you’re closing in late anyway.”

“It’s fine, just finish your meal. I’m going to be later otherwise.” Jongdae ‘ahh-ed’ before sitting back down and quickly finishing his dinner.

“You don’t have to eat fast.”

“It’s really the least I can do.” He pauses, before asking, “Why did you let me in anyway? You could’ve just kicked me out.”

“I would have if you didn’t like steak and potatoes. But since I hadn’t kept the food yet and you’re alright with it, one customer won’t hurt. Besides, you look like you need it from how you swallowed down the food fast.”

“Yeah, I haven't eaten since 10.”

“That’s… 12 hours ago.”

“Exactly.” Jongdae finishes the last of his coke before standing up, “Where should I wash and throw this?”

“I got it. I will get your bill.” Kyungsoo quickly printed out the receipt, and showed it to the other.

“Keep the change.” Jongdae places a $100 bill, and Kyungsoo furrows his brows.

“You do realise this is a $14 bill, right?”

“Yeah. It’s fine, I don’t have any smaller change.”

“I can give you back the change, it’s fi-”

“Really, Kyungsoo-ssi, it’s alright. Thank you for the delicious meal, and for taking me in. I will be sure to let people know about your bistro. It won’t be my last time here, that’s for sure.” Jongdae winked before unlocking the door and leaving, “Oh, be sure to lock first this time.” And he was soon on his way, the $100 bill still in Kyungsoo’s hand.

* * *

Jongdae wasn’t wrong. He did come back multiple more times, and he always does right when the bistro closes. It would’ve annoyed Kyungsoo, truly, but he leaves very, very good tips, and so the owner only lets him in for the betterment of the bistro. Weirdly enough though, some nights he comes in clean and sharp, other nights he dresses down and looks a littles less clean, but Kyungsoo prefers the latter (although they’re both very attractive). Kyungsoo serves him the same either way, and by the 4th night, right at 9:59pm, his food is ready when Jongdae steps into the restaurant 30 seconds later.

Kyungsoo finds him easy to talk to. Well, the older does more of the talking, but the bistro owner was more than willing to listen. When he asked what Jongdae does for a living, the answer was ‘boring 9-5pm shit’. He finds it hard to believe when Jongdae dresses very well for a 9-5pm job, and the three-digits tips (yes you read that right), but Kyungsoo may just be a stranger to him still, so he hadn’t pushed for the truth.

Jongdae was also really funny. Like genuinely funny and not trying too hard, plus Kyungsoo has never felt very comfortable with someone new like this too, and it should really worry him, especially how they have only hung out at nights where the streets are mostly empty… It really should, but it doesn’t, and by week 3, he thinks he may just like the other’s company more than he’d like to admit. The bistro owner also couldn’t stop thinking about the other man’s parting words that were said one particular night. As usual, Jongdae would close up the bistro with him, and the moon was shining so brightly then and there were many stars in the sky, a very unusual sight in the city.

 _'Maybe it knows I've finally found my own moonlight,'_ Jongdae had said out of the blue, and as he looks at the younger man ever so fondly, Kyungsoo tries to stay still and ignore how hard his knees had started to shake.

It’s been a little more than a month since this little arrangement started. One thing Kyungsoo has realised is that Jongdae only comes by when he was working the closing shift. Well, he did tell the older man his schedule on the next night they met, and since then, whoever was closing with him was dismissed by 9:45pm, and he cleans up while he waits for his special customer.

Tonight though, was a little different. It was already 10:15 at night, but Jongdae, who’s never missed a night, hasn’t shown up yet. The plate of beef wellington and mashed potatoes is probably already cold, and Kyungsoo figures he could eat it himself rather than throw it away when the door suddenly slams open.

“Sorry, Soo.” Jongdae pants as he sits down at his usual seat, almost falling over by his own impact. Straightening up, Kyungsoo recollects himself from the shock as he watched Jongdae pop open his coke and downs it in one go. He stands up to get another one. Jongdae starts eating just as Kyungsoo sits back down, and the latter could finally observe him.

He was dirty, definitely been somewhere rough before this. He was in his all-black fit today, with the admittedly sexy leather jacket and pants, but those are ruined too. And wait…

“Is… Is that blood?” Jongdae stops eating there and then and looks at where the bistro owner was looking at - his wrists.

“Um, it’s not mine.”

“Not yours?!”

“Don’t freak out, Soo. I’m fine.”

“Wh-whose blood is that…?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Kyungsoo feels himself pale up, but he still stood up to grab a damp washcloth. He grabs one of the other man’s hands and gently wipes the dirt and blood away, too focused on his little task to not realise Jongdae staring at him fondly.

“It’s okay, Soo.”

“I need to burn this... I’ve no idea whose blood this is…” Kyungsoo mumbles to himself as he grabs the other hand to wipe it down.

“Soo.” He looks up, and sees Jongdae’s very pretty kitten smile. “It’s alright.”

Maybe he’s a little distracted by the view, so he says the only thing that comes to mind, “I need to burn this.”

Jongdae laughs, and like he usually does, wholeheartedly, like he means it, and Kyungsoo pulls back, smiling shyly.

“Yeah, you should.” He continues to eat and compliments the food, “Everytime I think I have a favourite dish of yours, you prove me wrong the next time we see each other.”

“I can cook other cuisines too, outside of what we serve here, which is usually more to the Western side.”

“Ooh, are you asking me out on a date, Mr Do?”

“U-um…”

“We don’t even have each other’s numbers. Should we change that?”

“A-ah… yes, okay.” Kyungsoo pulls out his phone from his apron and gives it to Jongdae, “I’ll text my number so I’ll have yours too. My phone’s dead now.”

“What is… what’s your favourite food?”

“I really, _really_ like kimchi fried rice. I don’t think anything else can beat that. Oh! Fried chicken! And beer. That sounds really good right now.”

“I don’t have work tomorrow,” Kyungsoo blurts out, but Jongdae smirks, “Taking me home already, Soo?”

“I know a good restaurant that opens until 2. You can… you can bring some home if you want?”

“I’ll have to take a raincheck on the chicken and beer date. Tonight was… rough. I honestly just want to sleep.”

“You didn’t have to come here. You know, since you’re tired.”

“And miss _my little prince_ Soo? Not in a million years. I’m really sorry I’m late by the way. Like I said… rough night.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Jongdae shakes his head, “I don’t even want to think about it again. I’m here with you now, that’s most important.” Of course that made Kyungsoo blush, and Jongdae knows it. “My moonlight.” 

“Stop…” Kyungsoo shyly looks down, and he rubs the dirty washcloth. Blood. Why was there blood? And it’s not even his. Looking at Jongdae again, who was finishing up his food, he sees his Rolex watch, chain necklace, earrings… There’s no way he has an office job.

Oh God, he’s in the mafia.

* * *

Mafia groups are not unheard of here. Heck, it’s very common around Kyungsoo’s area, but there is nothing to fear as long as you don’t get into trouble. Kyungsoo thinks he’s been doing well so far, not getting into or attracting the wrong crowd. 

But he guesses he might have slipped this time.

He should really, really stop interacting with this could-be mafia member, but there was something about Jongdae he simply could not resist.

**Jongdae** : You’re not working tomorrow right?

 **Kyungsoo** : No.

 **Jongdae** : Shall we go on the chicken and beer date tonight? My treat.

Kyungsoo smiles at his phone, he was serious about it.

 **Kyungsoo** : Sure. Whose house?

 **Jongdae** : I will still come and help you close up. Just no eating there. We have to save our bellies for greasy food and the alcohol.

Right. Along with the tips, Jongdae also helps Kyungsoo close up, after much insistence from the former since he felt bad that Kyungsoo was working overtime, although he was fine with it. It took a while for Kyungsoo to trust him, a stranger and not a worker, for the bistro is his baby after all, but maybe Jongdae is an exception. 

At 9:55pm, Jongdae walks in and locks the door behind him.

“Hey, cutie.”

“Hello. Are you sure you don’t want some food now? Tonight’s grilled fish.”

“You can pack it and I can eat it when we go back?” 

Kyungsoo nodded his head, “Whose house are we going to?” 

“Do you mind going to mine? It’s a little bit out of the city though.” And then Kyungsoo remembers he’s part, presumably, of the mafia. (And yes, he burnt the washcloth.)

“Um…”

“What’s wrong? We can go to yours if you’re not comfortable.”

“We… we can go to yours.” What’s the worst that could happen?

He gets found dead in a ditch somewhere, sure, but hey, maybe it’s worth it.

“We’re taking _this_?”

“Yeah… Is that alright?” 

Kyungsoo gulped at the sight in front of him; a big, striking red motorcycle, which was nothing but intimidating to him.

“I’ll ride safely, don’t worry, Soo.”

“H-how long is it going to be?”

“Normally, 20 minutes. But this time, thirty. I won’t hurt you, Soo.” Jongdae takes the helmet and puts it on Kyungsoo himself, “Do you trust me?”

He hugs Jongdae’s small waist very tightly, he doesn’t even care whether the other minded, or whether he breaks it or not. He was shit scared, and was honestly very close to crying. Never in his 25 years of life has he ridden a motorcycle, so how special is Jongdae to him, Kyungsoo wonders.

When they finally, finally reached their destination, Kyungsoo couldn’t register anything else other than how scared he was.

“Soo? _Baby_ , you’re shaking.” The younger man still sat on the bike, with Jongdae, who already stood up, holding the former stable. Jongdae hugs Kyungsoo, rubbing his back and removing his helmet at the same time. He bends down, eye-to-eye to Kyungsoo, “I will bring a car next time.” Hugging him again, he rubs his back and his cheek, before guiding Kyungsoo to stand up and on his feet.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’ll drive you home later.”

“Y-you… stay here?” Kyungsoo asked once he recovered, taking in the 3-storey villa right by the sea.

“Mhmm, when I need some fresh air, I come here.” Jongdae pulls out a bottle of wine and two glasses, setting it on the table. “In the mood for some?”

Kyungsoo nods his head.

“W… Why did you call me baby?” 

Jongdae smirks as he slides one glass to the younger man, “Because you are.”

“I’m what?”

“My baby... and my moonlight.” Kyungsoo blushes at the cringey endearment, “St-stop.”

“If you can’t tell Soo, I’m interested... in you.” The younger man blushes even more, as Jongdae comes closer to him and wraps his arms around the other’s waist.

“You’re beautiful. I love how passionate you are, especially about your bistro, and your eyes get bigger and you talk a little more than usual. It’s mesmerizing, by the way. Quickly, I find out how amazing and interesting you are, much different from the people I know and meet. Why do you think I keep coming back?”

“For… for the food?”

“You’re an amazing cook too, yes. That’s without a doubt. But not the main reason.”

“Then… what is it?”

Jongdae smiles and leans in closer, “You’re irresistible. For so many reasons, I cannot name them all. You’re the breath of fresh air I need at the end of the night, and you make me forget about the reality of the world I live in the rest of the time. You’re like a drug, the good kind, someone I’m addicted to without even realising. And in my line of work, that’s something very rare and new. You have your own little prince, your bistro, and I have mine.”

Kyungsoo wonders which movie he had plucked this off from. He’s rendered speechless by the whole… confession, and when he can’t think properly, he says things without thinking. Just like:

“I know you’re a part of the mafia.”

Jongdae tilts his head and smiles, “How do you feel about me? Surely, I’m not the only one that feels this way, considering you still take me in all this while.”

“I…”

“You wouldn’t have agreed to this date too. At a whim too, somewhere away from the city… With someone from the mafia nonetheless,” Jongdae continues smirking, leaning towards the bistro owner.

Kyungsoo wants to back away, but he could only stay frozen, too shocked to even say a word coherently.

“Soo… Baby, you’re right. I am from the mafia, the Exodus, if you’ve heard of them. But we are not really the bad guys, not entirely saints either, but in between. Also, I’m not just a part of it, not just a member… I run the show.” He backs away and settles down on the couch, “If that scares you then… we should stop before we even start.”

Kyungsoo stood still for a long while, he thinks; from the way Jongdae sighs in disappointment and made a move to stand up to maybe call a car for him or something, before the younger man does something very unKyungsoo-like, that if you were told about what he did, you’d think it’s a complete joke.

His legs take him to where the mafia boss was sitting comfortably on the couch, straddling the other before crashing their lips together, albeit messily. Jongdae was clearly taken aback, but naturally kissed back, already used to unexpected things coming his way. He circles his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist and pulls him closer, and their lips move against each other so desperately and still messily, but it feels so right. Although a little smaller in size, Jongdae could still skilfully flip them over to lay down on the couch, and in another unKyungsoo-like thing that happens yet again, he lets the mafia boss take him there and then.

* * *

Kyungsoo groans softly as he feels the heat from the outside on his face and the light directly into his eyes as he struggles to open them. He turns the other way, and tries to sleep again, but hears the curtains getting shut.

“No, I told you to take care of it without any injuries or casualties, Yeol. Was that so hard to comprehend?” Kyungsoo hears a hushed voice and almost panics because the last time he checked, _he stayed alone_. Until he realises that he was not even in the comfort of his own apartment, and he was… he was in a mafia leader’s house. He’s still tired though, so Kyungsoo closes his eyes and tries to sleep again. Before his mind shuts down though, he feels the other side of the bed sinking, and a comforting arm around his waist.

“I could get used to this,” Jongdae says into the kiss, smiling, “I really wouldn’t mind waking up to this ev-”

“Stop talking. More kissing.”

“You’re very demanding, it’s riling me up.” They continue making out in the bed, before Kyungsoo slides his hand into the other’s shorts and grabs his length in his hand, gently stroking it. “Ah,” Jongdae moans, “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t people try to kill you everyday?”

“Exact- ah, exactly.” Jongdae does the same for the younger man and they soon were trying to get the other off first. Kyungsoo wins.

“Not fair, you started first.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Kyungsoo steals a peck from the other, “Shall we go make breakfast?”

“I thought you wanted to sleep more?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Do you have to go to work later?”

“I’m the boss, Soo. I can always not show up. What can anyone do to me anyway? Fire me?”

“Kill you,” Kyungsoo supplies, “We need to talk about that by the way.”

“About what?”

“Your profession. But first, breakfast.”

“You’re going to cook for me?”

“Of course. So long as you have some ingredients that could make a basic breakfast.”

It took an entire hour for Kyungsoo to cook some simple pancakes, bacon and eggs, only because Jongdae would not stop touching him. If only successfully getting off could count as breakfast, they’d both be stuffed. But alas, after washing their hands and the kitchen counter off something that couldn’t be considered edible (unless you do not actually mind it), the new couple were finally digging into their food.

“So…”

“So?” Jongdae raises his eyebrow up, sort of challenging Kyungsoo to ask the burning questions.

“How… how did you get into the mafia?”

“I was… I was born into it. I had no choice.”

“Oh.”

“My dad was… he wasn’t the boss but he was part of the executive committee. When there was a sudden attack by another group, my dad was killed, even the leader then and his successors were killed. So I was the one that had to step up.”

“I’m sorry, hyung.” 

Jongdae shrugged, “It was a long time ago, and I wasn’t close with him anyway. I’ve been trying to stray away from the worst of the worst, and make it so that my mafia is doing more good than bad in our society.”

“That’s nice…”

“Has anyone been giving you a hard time?”

“No? Why do you ask?”

“If they are, just let me know, okay? I was thinking of sending some of my guys to sit around your cafe and give some sort of security so I don’t have to worry about you as much.”

“You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I know, but I can’t help it. You’re one of the best things to happen to me and I’d be damned if anything were to happen to you.”

Kyungsoo feels his face heating up at Jongdae’s words; he didn’t think he could make an impact on someone’s life like that, ever. He thinks the older is lying but he selfishly basks in the cheesy comment anyway.

“So how about it? Can I send some of my men to your bistro? They’re harmless… and young; you can baby them if you want. They would be entertainment for you rather than security, to be honest.” 

“Okay…”

“Great. Jongin and Sehun are going to be thrilled to meet you.”

Jongdae whisks him on impromptu dates after, and Kyungsoo wonders how he has so much leisure time as a mafia boss.

“I’ll always make time for you.”

Jongin and Sehun came to ‘work’ at the cafe the day after Jongdae and Kyungsoo had discussed the arrangement. When Minseok had asked who they were, Kyungsoo explained they were his younger cousins, and he was supposed to take care of them. He decided a few days later to ‘hire’ him at the pretense of spending a little too much time there, and Jongdae readily offered to ‘pay’ their salaries.

“I’m already paying them anyway, a little more wouldn’t hurt my wallet,” he says as he kisses Kyungsoo to sleep.

* * *

“Good morning! Welcome to The Little Prince. What can I get for you today?” Kyungsoo greets as per usual one morning.

" _You_.”

Kyungsoo confused, even with the still nonchalant face, but smiles, “Sorry?”

“So this is why Kim comes here everyday…” He now sees two huge, intimidating men in front of him, but Kyungsoo was not deterred.

“I’d like to recommend our new Christmas menu - our famous Dark Peppermint Mocha, or-”

“We don’t want anything from your small, little bistro. We want _you_.”

“Talking about little. Where are those kids - Jonginnie and Sehunnie, huh?”

“Listen, gentlemen, I’m afraid I do not know what you’re talking about. So if you’re not going to purchase anything, please leave the premises, or I’ll call the cops.”

“The cops, huh?” One of them snorts, “The _boyfie_ wants to call the cops on us.”

The one day Jongin and Sehun were called back to the HQ, _there’s trouble_. Not even Minseok was here. He thought he could mend his own bistro since it was usually a slow day, but it might be a little different today.

“Again,” Kyungsoo asserts, “I do not know what you’re talking about. So I’m kindly asking you to leave befo-” He couldn’t even finish the sentence as the one of the left pulls up a gun, and the other locks the door of the bistro. 

“This should be easy, there’s barely anyone here.” 

“What… What do you want?” Kyungsoo relents, “Just don’t hurt my customers.”

He turns towards the 4 people seated, all looking terrified at the two new customers, and says calmly, “We don’t want to cause any chaos here, folks. We’ll get the owner, and we’ll be on our way. One move and everyone here dies, understand?” The 4 nodded at once and Kyungsoo sighs, “Fine.” He slowly removes his apron and goes around the counter, two guns aimed towards the 4 customers as he walks to the men by the door.

“Good boy. This is way too fucking e-”

 _"Easy_?” A voice boomed loudly from the back door as Jongdae emerged, clapping his hands sarcastically. “You guys think you’re cute, huh? Coming into this fine bistro to kidnap an innocent civilian… and for what? You don’t even scare me.” One of the men suddenly puts Kyungsoo in a headlock, his gun to his head.

“You sure you want to do that, man? Maybe… I should tell your daughter at Changin High, that her estranged father kills people for a living. Maybe there was a reason her mother hid her away from you after all.” That must have hit a nail as the man loosens his chokehold.

“Oh and you,” Jongdae turns to the other man, “Should I tell your new girlfriend that you aren’t really an accountant, but an ex-convict of 10 years who killed someone for money the same day he was released?”

The two didn’t answer as Jongdae continued, “Who sent you, huh? _Caleb_? I figured, since his men are incompetent idiots. And while you guys try to kidnap my boyfriend, my men just infiltrated your headquarters and last I heard, Caleb’s dead. So I’ll strike a deal. You let him go, and I give you enough money to disappear and never come around this city for good.”

“If not?” One of the men challenged.

“If not… Well, let’s just say that _someone_ has to be responsible for the murder of Kim Jiyeon. And that someone would most probably be his est-” Jongdae doesn’t even have to finish the statement when the man suddenly lets Kyungsoo go, and the latter quickly walks and hides behind the mafia boss. Jongdae signals to one of the 4 _customers_ , and the woman stands up and produces two thick envelopes to the two men.

“Now go, and I better not see you two fuckers here ever again.”

* * *

“Baby, are you alright?” Jongdae asks as Kyungsoo puts on some cream before lying down on the bed.

Kyungsoo nods, “I’m fine.” The older man doesn’t seem too convinced, but he doesn’t want to push it either.

The younger checks his phone while Jongdae dims the lights and closes the bathroom door. He stretches, looking at Kyungsoo who looked a little scared still, even if he hadn’t said anything. Jongdae feels guilty that he couldn’t be there sooner; he doesn’t want to put his boyfriend through anything like that again, ever.

Kyungsoo speaks up softly a while later, “Why didn’t they shoot you? They could’ve, but didn’t.”

Jongdae snorts, “Those fools… They want to take me down so badly, but know that once they so much as point the gun at me, everyone they love will be dead. They wouldn’t be though, but they know their lives are practically over if they try anything on me. The trick to the game is always, always money. These people… they’re in it for the money. They know there’s always gotta be consequences, but nothing beats money.”

“How much did you give them?”

Jongdae didn’t say anything at first, probably deciding whether or not to disclose the hefty sum, because he was sure Kyungsoo would probably castrate him if he knew.

“Enough. That’s all you have to know, baby.” He opens his arms and Kyungsoo cuddles into him, both close enough they’re breathing into each other.

“Soo, you were brave out there. And very calm.”

“I have to be. I don’t want any of my customers hurt, or my bistro destroyed… But I guess those weren’t really customers, huh?”

“You’d think I wouldn’t send someone else when Jongin and Sehun couldn’t be there? Don’t be silly, bub. The 4 of them were there to keep you safe.”

“They didn’t really do anything though?”

“Like I said, I’m trying to do more good than harm. My instruction is always never to kill. But we’re also prepared in case that happens. You know the lady in the red suit?” Kyungsoo nods, she was striking, and she was also the one that gave them the money. “Her name’s Mina. She does things fast and unexpectedly. If it came to it, the two men would both be dead in a second. But those two… they were amateurs. We all knew they wouldn’t hurt you. Also, the guns weren’t loaded.”

“How…?”

“They don’t make bullets for those guns anymore. Even if they’re loaded, it wouldn’t work. They’re ancient.”

Unconvinced, Kyungsoo closes his eyes and sighs heavily.

“Kyungsoo. Tell me how you really feel, baby.” It became really quiet after, and Jongdae thought the younger man was asleep until…

“I was _terrified_.”

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, waiting for him to continue.

“I was terrified, but I… there was nothing I could do. I felt like I had to mentally prepare myself to get tortured, kidnapped and put away… And die. I know it seems… it seems _over-exaggerated_ but it comes with the boyfriend, right? My boyfriend, who’s a fucking _mafia_ boss. I asked for this, and should have really expected this, but I was still _terrified_.”

The older man feels his heart drop at how Kyungsoo’s voice cracked at the end.

“Soo… I don’t want to put you in danger either.”

“I’m… My bistro’s already a target. I should’ve stopped myself from falling before it’s too late.”

“ _Falling_?” Jongdae asks, but there was no answer from the younger. “You’re in love with me?”

Still no answer. He looks at Kyungsoo, now eyes closed, and breathing slowly.

“I’m sorry, baby. I’m truly sorry that happened in the first place. If… If you’re still awake and just ignoring me, I want you to know that I love you too. Heck, I’ve never loved anyone till you came. I’m sorry.”

* * *

They never really talked about it the next few days. Kyungsoo left before Jongdae woke up the next morning, and he hasn’t really answered the older man's calls or messages either. The mafia boss knew he fucked up, but was on the fence between wanting to give the bistro owner some space, or talk to him and clear things up once and for all.

Sehun and Jongin came back the day after and apologised to Kyungsoo profusely, but the latter only waved them off. It wasn’t their fault anyway.

A few days passed with no communication, distracting Jongdae a whole lot, so much so it pissed off his right-hand man, Baekhyun.

“Get out. Go to the bistro and talk to the owner now. I don’t like this whole… sulky, moping teenager vibe.”

“Kyungsoo doesn’t want to talk to me," Jongdae pouts further.

“I don’t fucking care.” Baekhyun huffed, “Come on. We’re going to buy some pretty flowers and we’re going to see the Chef.”

“And who might you be?” Baekhyun smirks as leans on the counter.

“Someone who only wants to take your order. The specials for today are -”

“Your number? Ouch!” Baekhyun soothes the stinging pain from the smack his friend gave, and Jongdae asks, “Is Kyungsoo here?”

Minseok looks at Jongdae now, “ _Kyungsoo_? How do you know him?”

“He’s… my friend…” 

He was not convinced, but wipes his hands on his apron and turns around towards the back of the bistro.

“Dude. Now I know why you keep coming here so often.”

“I don’t even see this guy. I only come here after hours, remember?”

“Then I can have him, right?” Jongdae only rolls his eyes before he sees Kyungsoo coming out from the back and he completely forgets about Baekhyun.

“Hey…”

“Hello.” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun and then back to Jongdae.

“Ah. My right-hand man, Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Kyungsoo, my boyfriend...”

“ _Boyfriend_? You said he’s your friend,” Minseok spoke out. Ah, no one saw him coming.

“Um… I wasn’t…” Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo, “I wasn’t sure if you had told… anyone about us…”

“I have not.” Awkward silence creeped up, and Baekhyun butts in to break the tension.

“I’m ready to order now!“ He pauses, smirking, "After you give me your number, of course.”

\\\

“How are you feeling?” Jongdae asks as Kyungsoo closes the door behind them at the back of the bistro.

“Fine.”

Jongdae tries to change his strategy.

“Have you been busy? You… you haven’t been replying to my messages or picking up my calls.”

“Yes.”

“Oh. Okay…” He looks down to see the bouquet of white orchids, and extends it out to his boyfriend, “I’m sorry.”

_“I still cannot understand why you almost killed me.”_

“What?”

“Your people didn’t even try to stop those men. Jongdae. I was literally,” Kyungsoo huffs angrily, “I just cannot comprehend no matter how much I try. You acted like it wasn’t a fucking big deal when you walked in, like it was normal that normal people gets attacked by mafia gangs. Jongdae, you left me out to die.”

“I told you the guns didn’t work.”

“And if it did? Huh? If they successfully managed to take me to some warehouse where you can never find me? Tell me, Jongdae. I have nightmares now, and everyday I come to work scared shitless thinking you might’ve pissed off some other stupid gang. You didn’t protect me, and that’s why I’m angry at you. So tell me, what was your grand plan, Jongdae?”

Jongdae hadn’t expected the outburst, so he took some time to recollect his thoughts before he pulled out his phone.

Mina had texted him immediately as the two men walked in. Thankfully, Jongdae was already done with the important mission that day, and had quickly asked his driver to drive towards the bistro.

 **Mina** : They’re holding 183WD guns. They must be old. Threatened to kill us if we moved.

 **Jongdae** : What are they doing to him now?

 **Mina** : Think they’re going to bring him out. 

**Hyunwoo** : They’re not going to find anything outside. We’ve already crashed their getaway car. There’s nothing for them now.

 **Mina** : These men are practically harmless. The owner’s staying calm. All good for now.

 **Jongdae** : I’m almost there.

“I had security everywhere around you. Apart from Sehun and Jongin, there were others too. Soo,” Jongdae kneels down in front of the sitting Kyungsoo, holding his hands. “You’re scared, I understand. And I’m truly sorry I put you in that position. I want to make it up to you, but if you think… if you think you’re better off, _safer_ , without me, I’ll try to be okay with that too.

Being with me… I should’ve warned you earlier. It came with all this burden - you being a vulnerable target now because of me. But… I selfishly thought that… that I kept you a secret so well that nothing like this would happen. In hindsight, I should have thought everything through, and I let you down.”

“You should have,” Kyungsoo says harshly, but doesn’t let go of his hands. “I… I still want to be with you, but _please_ never let that happen again.”

It was very evident that Jongdae was beyond relieved, and he hugged the younger man close, apologising over and over again as Kyungsoo held him tight too. The second they pulled away, they crashed their lips together, not leaving a moment to breathe… until Minseok came in.

“I guess you’re both good now. Soo, I need some help outside.” Both standing up, Jongdae still doesn’t let him go, and leans in closer to the younger man.

“I love you, Do Kyungsoo. I have for a while, and I’m sorry it took such… a traumatizing incident for you, for _me_ to say it.”

“I know. I heard you the other night.” Kyungsoo smirks as he puts his apron on. He doesn’t really say anything as he washes his hands, so Jongdae thinks that he may have said it too soon, or he doesn’t l-

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo leans in for a quick kiss before smacking his butt, “Now go do whatever mafia bosses do. Just leave me out of it.”

* * *

Since the incident, Jongdae had become more on edge. Overbearing, Kyungsoo feels.

While shopping for groceries a few days after, Kyungsoo had noticed a few men just circling around him, walking by him through the aisles, and acting completely suspicious. And while Kyungsoo doesn't panic, he got naturally anxious of what these people could be capable of, so he sends a quick text to his boyfriend about the situation. Needless to say, Jongdae rushed there only to sigh in relief to see them there.

"They're doing what they're supposed to do."

_"What?"_

"They're my men," Jongdae explains, "I sent them here to protect you."

"Why didn't you tell me? You need to be honest with these things so I won't get anxious and scared. Situations like these can make me terrified too."

"I'm sorry. I... I was trying to avoid that altogether. I didn't want you to think I'm being too protective over you so... I just didn't tell you?" Kyungsoo sighs.

He knows that his boyfriend was afraid he wasn't doing enough to protect the younger man after not taking enough control over the first incident, but truthfully, it was a little too much. Later he finds out that Jongdae has been sending people to protect him whenever he steps outside the house or bistro. Heck, Kyungsoo couldn't believe he didn't realise that Jongdae had sent in more people on top of Jongin and Sehun as extra security at the bistro.

"I wanted to do those earlier... But I didn't want anyone else to find out about you or to catch any unwanted attention, so I willed myself not to send security for you," Jongdae admits.

"Jongdae. I said to make sure that this wouldn't happen again, not to send the entire secret service to the mall so I won't get attacked again."

"Won't extra security ensure you won't get attacked again?"

"Yes, but not 10...20 people... If you're very anxious about this then I'll allow you to assign one bodyguard for me."

"No, I don't trust anyone else to protect you alone but me."

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing his temple, "I don't want a lot of people following me. Why don't we compromise? Jongin and Sehun's enough. I don't need or want anyone else."

"Are you sure they're enough? I can bring in a few more people I trust-"

"And if you do, who's going to do all the mafia stuff, huh? You need your people, you know?"

Seemingly ignoring Kyungsoo's words, Jongdae continues to blabber on, "I'll get my driver to drive you around wherever you want to go now. At least I know you're safe while travelling at least. Is your apartment building safe? I can send in a few people to ac-"

"Hyung, enough. You're overreacting."

"I just don't want it to happen again. I don't want to put you in a position where you're scared for your life. I've seen what that looks like on you and I hate it. I never want to see it again."

Kyungsoo sighs, "There _must_ be a better alternative. Getting people to lurk around my building is hardly effective; they would just be wasting their time."

"You could just... move in with me..." Jongdae mumbles, and suddenly his legs were more interesting to look at than his boyfriend.

"Kim Jongdae... What an opportunist," Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and shakes his head. Granted, they have been dating only for a few months, but it's either move in with Jongdae or see his boyfriend go crazy over his safety. "But... if that makes you feel at ease then..." Kyungsoo bites the bottom of his lips, "I guess we can consider the alternative." The mafia boss widens his eyes at that, and he lets out an embarrassing squeal that Kyungsoo would use in future blackmail.

Kyungsoo moves in with Jongdae not long after, and for extra precaution, Jongdae suggests for Kyungsoo to learn some self-defense. The latter eventually agrees after much persuasion and bribing (with a lot of kisses), and a promise that his teacher would be none other than his boyfriend. The older man finds that the bistro owner has got some moves, and he learns fast as well. He was strong, from working at the bistro, so Jongdae’s job wasn’t too difficult. Even if Kyungsoo had the skills, Jongdae still wanted Sehun and Jongin there as security. Kyungsoo didn’t mind, they were good dongsaengs (and free labour).

Their relationship quickly progressed, both emotionally and physically, especially since they are living together. Jongdae did give Kyungsoo his own room, but alas, with not being able to keep their hands off each other, they both started sleeping in the same room barely one week in.

Minseok does eventually find out about Jongdae’s true profession, and while he was initially worried for Kyungsoo, he quickly realises that Jongdae takes care of him well, and Kyungsoo’s his own adult, who could make his own decisions. Besides, it seems like he has another thing to worry about…

“Can you stop him from asking me out every single time he comes to visit?” Minseok sighs as he blatantly ignores the jumpy human-beagle, Baekhyun, and places the cup he was washing onto the drying rack.

“Haven’t you both slept together a couple of times already?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes. 7 times, to be exact,” Baekhyun proudly replies, shuffling closer to where Minseok was going to clean the tables. “Why don’t you just say yes?”

“I know your history, Byun. You don’t want commitment, and I do. I can't do this... ‘No Strings Attached’ thing for any longer."

“I don’t want that too, that’s why I’m asking you out.”

Minseok narrows his eyes, unconvinced.

“Just one date, please. If you don’t like it, I’ll never bother you again.” The barista takes one long look at Baekhyun, and finally relents, knowing he wouldn’t like this one bit.

_(Well, he’s right. He didn’t like it. He loved it.)_

\\\

“Slow down, tiger.” Jongdae sucks one spot on his boyfriend’s neck harshly (to the younger’s pleasure, of course), before pulling away, pouting. He was lying on top of Kyungsoo, trying to distract him away from the elephant in the room (besides their hardening lengths).

“I’m fine.”

“You’ve got a fucking black eye.”

“Baekhyun and I were play-fighting.”

“I know Baekhyun was with Minseok-hyung today. Why are you lying to me? I told you to always be honest with me, Dae.”

“I d-”

“Do not say you didn’t want me to worry about you,” Kyungsoo scolds him. “I’ll always, always be worried about you, mafia boss or not. Now tell me, or I’m sleeping in the guest room tonight.”

Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo’s eyes, to find them dead serious, so he sighs and sat up, “A deal went wrong just now. A fight broke out. We won, don’t worry.”

“I don’t care whether you won or not.”

Jongdae groans softly, “I was fighting their leader, and he got one in. But I got some in too. They all surrendered and fled the scene.”

“Did you get it treated?” Jongdae looking down guiltily was enough of an answer, so Kyungsoo picks up his phone and calls Yixing, the mafia’s in-house doctor. The boss didn’t even try to fight knowing it was a losing game.

“He said he didn’t want it treated.”

“I know,” Kyungsoo glares at Jongdae, who hisses as Yixing fixes him up. “He’s always like this, I might need you to be our house doctor 24/7 at this point.”

“But I’m fine,” Jongdae insists.

“And what’s going to happen 30 years down? When your bruises turn into something worse? Maybe I should set an appointment for you to get a full body check-up.”

“Noo~ I hate those!” Jongdae whines.

“We’ll do it together.”

“Aw, you guys are adorable. When’s the wedding?” Yixing smiles slyly as he finishes up and advises Jongdae to constantly place a cold compress on his eye.

“As long as he doesn’t listen to me, the wedding isn’t happening for a while,” Kyungsoo gives a cup of juice for the doctor.

“Wait… You want to marry me? Really?” Jongdae asks hopefully, like a child wanting a snack from the convenience store.

“Alright. I’m going to head out before things get very personal and physical. Jongdae, take care of yourself, okay?”

* * *

“You want to marry me, Soo?” Jongdae asks again as he follows his boyfriend like a puppy. Kyungsoo was getting ready for a bath for the older man, even when he’s been doing nothing but giving Jongdae a silent treatment since Yixing left.

“Baby?”

“Dae. Not now.” Jongdae nodded his head, sensing Kyungsoo’s obvious disappointment as the latter asked him to get in the tub.

Jongdae finds Kyungsoo already lying down on the bed, reading the newest book he had just bought a few days back.

“I’ll go to the hospital and get myself checked.”

Silence.

“And I promise to go to Yixing when I get hurt.”

Still silent.

“I promise… I promise to take care of myself better, so I can live long enough to be with and take care of the love of my life, that I really hope to marry one day in the future.” That got Kyungsoo’s attention as he fidgets, and finally, he looks away from his book.

“Promise to never lie to me, and to always be honest with me. And I will do the same.”

“I promise to always be honest with you. _Always_.” 

“We can talk about marriage after we go for our appointments.”

The Kim-Do wedding happens not long after, neither of them wanting to prolong the inevitable any longer. Jongdae proposes to the younger man on a yacht, and Kyungsoo didn’t even hesitate to say yes as they danced under the lights, in each other’s arms as the clock strikes 12.

It wasn’t a big wedding, but it was still intimate and beautiful, just like how the couple wanted it. As the host calls for the couple for the last dance of the night, Jongdae holds Kyungsoo close and breathes into his ear, “Thank you for not locking the doors on me today 3 years ago.”

“I forgot. But you’re welcome. I’m glad I didn’t remember to do it and you stumbled into the bistro, and into my life.”

“Of course you would say something like this." Jongdae resists to roll his eyes. "Do you remember when I said that maybe I’ve found my moonlight?” Kyungsoo nodded his head. “It wasn’t a maybe. I knew then that I found the prince charming I was going to marry.”

“Fuck, that’s sappy.”

“But you love it~”

Kyungsoo chuckles at his now-husband’s childlike behaviour, “Maybe because I love you a lot.”

“I love you too. So much.” They give each other one long kiss, and the night ends beautifully under the bright moonlight and stars.


End file.
